Nuestra historia
by Nenya21
Summary: Nuestra historia toma lugar, dentro de la institución Konoha. Gran escuela llena de superdotados, chicos normales y otros no tanto, pero, en esta ocasión os presentare un grupo en especial que por días de ocio decidió jugar a Apostar.SxN
1. El juego Comienza

Advertencia: si eres homofobico no leas, es un yaoi SasuxNaru, si bien el primer capitulo no tiene lemmon explicito lo tendra alguno, Estan advertidos!

Aclaracion: Todo el mundo de naruto no es mio, para mi desgracia, sino sasuke ya estaria "revuelto" con naruto en el final de la serie.

-----------------------------------

Nuestra historia toma lugar, dentro de la institución Konoha. Gran escuela llena de superdotados, chicos normales y otros no tanto, pero, en esta ocasión os presentare un grupo en especial que por días de ocio decidió jugar a _Apostar._

Naa, shikamaru, ¿Jugaras o no?- preguntaba un rubio chico mirando al aludido quien soltaba un suspiro mal disimulado y respondía – no lo pienses, es muy problemático.

Shikamaru, eres un vago- le gritaba una niña rubia de ojos celestes a quien el Nara solo le respondió con un bostezo.

Déjalo Ino, sabes que Shikamaru es así, mejor juguemos ¿Cierto Sasuke-kun?- se dirigía una pelirosa al chico que estaba un tanto alejado del grupo pero observaba la discusión.

No jugare Sakura – Le respondía este volteando- y un no es un no- dicho esto (cosa que no paso desapercibido por nadie) se alejo.

Argh ¡Sasuke!- gritaba Naruto mientras corría tras el – ¡vuelve vamos a jugar TODOS!

Sasuke caminaba por el patio del colegio, entre los cerezos en flor, quienes daban un lindo espectáculo, hacia unos momentos habían terminados las clases y sus ruidosos compañeros (bueno uno rubio en especial) empezaron a jugar a distintas cosas, hasta llegar al actual problema: _las apuestas._

Por diversas razones el se negaba, siendo la principal que todas las apuestas del, tenían que ver con la vida amorosa de una chica (a quien el ignoraba) o hasta algún chico, todo dependía de quien jugaba.

Por ese motivo, simplemente se negó.

Aun estaba bajo los cerezos, cuando llego a su lado Naruto, respirando entrecortadamente, sin embargo, el moreno lo ignoro olímpicamente.

Sasuke…- Naruto reclamaba su atención.- venga, todos jugaremos, no seas así…

Yo no jugare

Ante la cortante respuesta de su amigo, Naruto paso al plan B, cosa que según el, nunca fallaba (y tenia razones para pensarlo). El rubio se puso delante del azabache, cortándole el paso, y acto seguido puso la cara mas tierna de todo el planeta…El sweet no Jutsu.

Sasuke lo miro, aquella cara con un toque infantil naturalmente, ahora ese rasgo se veía acentuado, los azules ojos cubiertos por lagrimas que amenazaban con romper en cualquier momento, los cabellos dorados levemente desordenados y un puchero que derretiría hasta el mas duro, sabia que terminaría por convencerle, pero para sorpresa de ambos, apareció la razón de Sasuke.

No jugare, y deja ese truco que no funciona - resoplo

Naruto volvió a la normalidad, sabia que Sasuke era difícil de convencer, pero esto le estaba costando demasiado, así que opto por una medida extrema.

Esta bien – dijo poniéndose serio – dime porque no quieres jugar, al menos.

Sasuke se sorprendió al haber provocado ese efecto al negarse, era sabido por todos que cuando Naruto se ponía serio era una ocasión importante, y no iba a parar hasta que consiguiera lo que quería. (vease proximo anexo)

El Uchiha suspiro, para luego mirar fijamente al Uzumaki y decirle con desgano – Sabes que siempre es lo mismo, terminan enredándome con una u otra persona y eso es un desastre, y la otra persona sufre las consecuencias de mi club de fan…- le confió.

Naruto lo observo, entendía porque pasaba eso, después de todo, no por nada tenia un club de fan. Sasuke era un chico extremadamente guapo, buen porte, figura, expresión, etc. Solo su antipatía y frialdad lograban que las personas lo odiaran, y eso, solo a veces, aun que el siempre mantenía un bajo perfil. O al menos eso pensaba Naruto.

Bueno… - dijo finalmente Naruto saliendo de sus cavilaciones- si quieres quedar como un cobarde en frente de mi, cosa tuya- le lanzo el rubio, a donde más le dolía a los Uchihas: Su orgullo.-

Sus calmados e inexpresivos ojos, se achicaron en una mueca de desagrado y odio, Naruto sabía que reaccionaria así, pero no había otro modo para que participara.

Sasuke finalmente le respondió – Esta bien, una apuesta ENTRE AMBOS, me da lo mismo lo que los demás piensen, pero no te daré el gusto de llamarme cobarde, usuratonkachi.- a lo que Naruto le respondió dándole una fiera mirada, mas aun así, parecía satisfecho de lo logrado.

OK, así será, teme – dijo riendo el rubio- ¿de que tratara la apuesta?

La pregunta quedo en el aire unos segundos, si bien ambos ya tenían ideas en mente, ninguno hablo y Naruto se auto contesto al final.

Creo que podemos pensarlo hasta mañana, ya ahí veremos en las propuestas ¿te parece? – le dijo al moreno. El azabache asintió.

Después de todo, tendrían un día mas para pulir sus apuestas, ambos querían ganar.

Naruto volvió al grupo y allí jugo a las apuestas un rato, aunque estas eran infantiles o tontas, pero siempre salían una que otra un tanto pervertida u osada, dándole más _chispa_ al juego.

Al anochecer, todas las personas que se habían quedado a jugar, entre ellas; Ino, Sakura, Shino, Kiba, Shikamaru (si al final igual jugo), Chouji, Ten-ten, Neji, Sai, Lee y Naruto se despidieron y dirigieron a sus respectivas casas, ya que aun era recién martes y tenían toda la semana por delante para continuar los juegos o eso era lo que Naruto se repetía durante el camino a casa.

Ya en casa, Naruto se estiraba perezosamente sobre su cama, habiendo dejado todo ordenado (¿?) y listo para el otro día y habiéndose dado una relajante ducha, se acosto. Si bien era temprano, daba por echo que le costaría dormirse así que reflexiono durante la noche que apuesta podría hacer Sasuke para que el ganara, como nada se le ocurrio, se durmió.

_Todos los estudiantes, iban ya camino al colegio, entre ellos Naruto quien bostezaba sonoramente, caminaba muy lento cuando entre la masa diviso el oscuro cabello del Uchica, llegando a su lado con una sonrisa dijo:_

_Naa.. Sasuke, ya tengo tu apuesta_

_Ante no haber respuesta, Naruto prosiguió_

_Tendras que besarme…_

_Al decir esto, el rubio se avergonzó de sus propias palabras, todo se volvió negro y todo lo que los rodeaba desapareció, solo quedaban Sasuke, quien miraba inexpresivo, y Naruto._

_Sasuke tomo a Naruto de la camisa, quien pensó que el azabache lo golpearía cerro los ojos, pero en ves de un golpe sintió unos dulces labios sobre los suyos, que le provocaron escalofríos y de pronto una traviesa lengua se coló al interior de su boca obligándole a corresponderle el juego. Cuando Naruto creía que no podría respirar, el moreno lo soltó._

_Apuesta completa, como gane mi recompensa será la siguiente- comenzó a decir Sasuke a Naruto quien aun paralizado lo miraba, jadeante- no me vuelvas a buscar nunca mas- sentencio y se fue desapareciendo de la visión aun en negro._

_Espera…Sasuke…-gritaba Naruto mientras corría – ¡Sasuke!_

_Fin capitulo 1_

_*o*o*o*o*_

Hola queridos (as) lectores (as), volvi despues de mucho tiempo de no subir nada xD,con una historia de mis dos personajes favoritos en el mundo del Yaoi, si Sasuke y Naruto, son la pareja principal, as demas se veran en el transcurso de la historia, que esta ambientada en un liceo o en una preparatoria para una universidad.

Una aclaracion, junto con el fic ira un anexo en los proximos capitulos, o lo dejare para el final, quien sabe. Este capitulo me salio algo corto, pero el segundo se viene largo xD

Esperando que les haya gustado la primera entrega y me dejen un post en GO xD ( dejenme yo les digo asi es mas facil)

Bye

Nenya _En un cielo cubiertto de sangre ¿Quien creera en el Amor?_


	2. El Juego Continua

Lo de siempre, los personajes no son mios, es una historia yaoi SXN y lo demas al final del fanfic xD

* * *

Capitulo 2 **El juego continua**

_Todos los estudiantes, iban ya camino al colegio, entre ellos Naruto quien bostezaba sonoramente, caminaba muy lento cuando entre la masa diviso el oscuro cabello del Uchica, llegando a su lado con una sonrisa dijo:_

_Naa.. Sasuke, ya tengo tu apuesta_

_Ante no haber respuesta, Naruto prosiguió_

_Tendras que besarme…_

_Al decir esto, el rubio se avergonzó de sus propias palabras, todo se volvió negro y todo lo que los rodeaba desapareció, solo quedaban Sasuke, quien miraba inexpresivo, y Naruto._

_Sasuke tomo a Naruto de la camisa, quien pensó que el azabache lo golpearía cerro los ojos, pero en ves de un golpe sintió unos dulces labios sobre los suyos, que le provocaron escalofríos y de pronto una traviesa lengua se coló al interior de su boca obligándole a corresponderle el juego. Cuando Naruto creía que no podría respirar, el moreno lo soltó._

_Apuesta completa, como gane mi recompensa será la siguiente- comenzó a decir Sasuke a Naruto quien aun paralizado lo miraba, jadeante- no me vuelvas a buscar nunca mas- sentencio y se fue desapareciendo de la visión aun en negro._

_Espera…Sasuke…-gritaba Naruto mientras corría – ¡Sasuke!_

¡Pf!

Un rubio chico se levantaba jadeando, bastante sonrojado y con la respiración entrecortada

Solo – murmuro- solo fue un sueño – se repetía mentalmente mientras cerraba los ojos buscando reconciliar el sueño nuevamente, pero miro su reloj, eran apenas las 6:00 AM, pero decidió levantarse, tomar desayuno y salir a al instituto.

El Uzumaki iba bostezando y tranquilamente caminando; _no puedo soñar cosas así cualquiera diría que…tengo miedo de perder a Sasuke,_ pensaba mientras notaba que las calles se iban llenando de alumnos, y variadas personas.

_¿Que pasaría_…-Naruto se detuvo al pensar- _si le apostara eso yo a Sasuke_?- el rubio frunció el ceño – _probablemente ganaría la apuesta, Sasuke es muy quisquilloso, asi que e retiraría…- _y con este pensamiento en mente siguió caminando, pero choco con la persona que iba unos pasos mas adelante.

¡Ay! – exclamo y cuando iba a reclamar la poca consideración del _idiota_ que freno tan repentinamente unos profundos ojos negros lo callaron.

Usuratonkachi, ten mas cuidado ¿quieres? – Sasuke le extendió la mano a Naruto para ayudarlo a pararse, pero este lo jalo al piso también.

Ñe, eso es por pararte como si nada- decía sacándole la lengua a Sasuke, muy cerca del rostro del contrario.

Al darse cuenta de la cercanía entre ellos y sin pensarlo dos veces Naruto pregunto – _¿te atreverías a…a besarme_? Sin embargo fue dicho en un murmullo que el rubio pensó que no seria escuchado, cosa que le confirmo Sasuke cuando se levanto y comenzó a caminar. Unos metros más lejos le dijo.

Si esa es la apuesta…- voltio sonriendo arrogantemente- ya te dije que no te daría el gusto de llamarme cobarde, así que la acepto y te aseguro que no perderé.

A esta altura Naruto, (estaba con una cara de _nomelocreofuncionoxD_) aun en el suelo lo miro incrédulo, el Uchiha al ver su estupefacción solo sonrió aun mas egocéntricamente y se fue.

Naruto reacciono al ver al azabache irse, _no puede ser _- se objetaba luego mientras seguía con el camino al colegio.

Cuando llego aun era temprano y Sasuke estaba sentado en la orilla de su mesa, mirando hacia fuera con los audífonos puestos y a todo volumen, no quería ser molestado. Una advertencia.

El rubio se dirigió a su puesto y enseguida llegaron personas a hablarle, el Uzumaki era muy alegre y sociable. Por el contrario el Uchiha era muy parco y hostil incluso con su círculo de amistades, pero aun así era muy popular y lo valoraban bastante.

Naruto miro a Sasuke de soslayo, este aun miraba hacia fuera, pero ahora lo rodeaba un aura de melancolía que asombro al rubio, pero que el resto no percibió.

Cuando llego la profesora, todos tomaron asiento, incluido Sasuke que parecía molesto de que lo hubieran sacado de sus pensamientos para atender la clase.

Naruto no se concentro durante las dos horas siguientes, pensaba que había pasado anteriormente, se estaba convenciendo que era un producto de su atrofiada imaginación, pero cierto individuo pelinegro se encargo de demostrarle que no era mas que_ su_ realidad.

Cuando tocaron para el recreo, todos salieron muy rápido y Naruto no se apresuro a salir por lo que se quedo solo con Sasuke, el rubio ordeno sus cosas y se movía intranquilo cuando iba hacia la salida Sasuke hablo.

_No te preocupes hoy no haré nada._

Al oír su fría voz cerca de su cuello Naruto se erizo volteándose para encontrar a Sasuke muy cerca del.

Y como pudo balbuceo – _y-yo…nos vemos…-_ y salio corriendo del salón

Sasuke sonrió de satisfacción mientras su mente trazaba planes…

_------------------------- _

_Naruto corría y corría, solo veía pasar una infinidad de árboles a su alrededor, personas conversando en un eterno pasillo **no te puedo alcanzar** murmuraba tristemente cuando sintió un calido aliento en su cuello y un golpe en la cabeza…_

Crack…Paf

El Uzumaki despertó de golpe, una manzana le había caído en la cabeza, se había dormido . Ya que había madrugado ese día y aun sobandose el pequeño chichon que amenazaba con crecer recordo como había llegado allí,

_Flash back_

_Al oír su fría voz cerca de su cuello Naruto se erizo volteándose para encontrar a Sasuke muy cerca del._

_Y como pudo balbuceo – y-yo…nos vemos…- y salio corriendo del salón_

_Naruto fue hacia el manzano donde Sai estaba sentado, leyendo, a la sombra del árbol, cuando llego donde el intercambio un par de palabras y se durmió._

_Fin flash back_

No podía creer que el_ teme_ de Sai, no lo despertara, las clases ya habían comenzado y el se llevo un gran reto por llegar media hora atrasado.

Todo el salón rió por eso.

Todos menos Naruto "Es Igual que aquellas veces" susurro. Su mente estaba cargada de recuerdos de vergüenzas pasadas, por tonteras o por el simple hecho de ser huérfano.

Lo que Naruto noto fue que dos orbes negros lo observaban con seriedad y sin risas impertinentes.

La profesora luego de desahogar toda la frustración del día en el reto hacia Naruto le indico que se sentara e inmediato comenzó a explicar un trabajo que tendrían que hacer en parejas. Y explico_: Como es un trabajo de biología animal, de a dos elegirán un tema y lo desarrollaran libremente, los chicos sacaran un papel en que esta escrito la mitad del curso y verán sus parejas._

Así paso por varios puestos dando a sacar al azar un papel, cuando Naruto saco el suyo se asombro y al mirar al susodicho este le devolvió una fría e inexpresiva mirada, en sus manos el papel mostraba ostentoso el nombre de _Uchiha Sasuke_

El rubio y el moreno pronto estuvieron trabajando y discutiendo sobre que harían el proyecto.

_Ino, ¿te fijaste en esos dos?_

_Si, si Sakura menuda suerte tiene Naruto._

_Si que raro_

Murmullos de este tipo, recorrían la clase y pronto llegaron a oídos de ellos.

Naruto-

Que quieres?-

La apuesta la terminamos en otro lugar…-

…

…

Espera… ¿Qué lugar?- dijo sonrojándose Naruto

No se, por ahí veremos, terminemos esto mejor – le respondió indiferente Sasuke, a lo que Naruto solo asintió levemente con la cabeza.

De por si el Uzumaki nunca se había destacado en proyectos y cosas así, pero el Uchiha era el mejor en muchas cosas así que ambos se esforzaban por entenderse mutuamente y mejorar.

¿Como lo terminaremos?, ¡es un gran proyecto! – pregunto luego de un rato un desesperado Naruto.

Tendremos que juntarnos es algo engorroso pero necesario- le contesto el Uchiha escribiendo – toma anda a mi casa y allí lo hacemos.

¿Seguro?- cuestiono

Si – sentencio el Uchiha con una mirada maliciosa que paso desapercibida por el ojiazul...

_Esto sera muy divertido- susurro._

* * *

_Bien! he aqui el segundo capitulo! xDDD_

_agradesco a todos los que han leido este intento de historia y espero que sigan junto ami, los reviews los contesto luego D: xDDD_

_Respecto al capitulo, que ideas tendra sasuke? xD no quiero ni pensar, me desmayare, xD_

_habra una aparicion importante y muchos problemas por el resto del fanfic espero que se animen a seguir leyendo_

_Cuiidence y el tercer capitulo trae muchas cosas cofcofperversiones cofcof perdon, emocion, drama y suspenso xD_

_Bueno hasta la proxima!_

_Bya!_

_Nenya_

_"Mi camino se pierde completamente  
Y no encuentro una palabra para decir"_


	3. De peleas de gatos y angeles

Honto Gomen nasai.. bueno las respectivas disculpas por atraso luego xD

Los personajes no son mios (y ojala lo fueran u.u asi sasuke y naruto estarian juntos D:) pero como no lo son depende de mi rara imaginacion y mi musa que no trabaja todas las veces u.u. como sea...

Disfruten la historia!

_Capitulo 3 De peleas de gatos y angeles_

Luego de pasar todas las clases, que dejaron a la mayoria estresados, Naruto salio en busca de Sai – _Ese bastardo me tiene que explicar porque no me despertó…-_

A lo lejos, diviso al pintor quien estaba dibujando el paisaje sentado en el mismo manzano de antes. Se dirigió hacia el, y lo increpo – ¡Tu! – le apunto amenazadoramente.

_Antes que me digas nada, escúchame_ – le replico tranquilamente el moreno.

Naruto se sentó de golpe en el pasto. Ante esto Sai sonrió.- _Primero que todo te iba despertar, sino fuese porque parecías cansado y decías que "no te puedo alcanzar_" – dijo tranquilamente _– simplemente te deje en tus sueños para que descansaras_.

Naruto lo observo perplejo- ¿Hable mientras dormía? – se pregunto a si mismo Naruto pero en voz alta a lo que Sai replico – solo dijiste que no podías alcanzarlo –

El rubio comenzó a recordar que demonios había estado soñando, mirando hacia la tierra varias imágenes se le pasaron por la mente y se sonrojo.

_Otra vez…-_ se molesto mentalmente por su imaginación. Sai lo miro divertido e imaginando que pensaba, rió quedamente. Había omitido que también pronuncio un nombre.

Mientras tanto el Uzumaki se alejo del manzano mientras iba pensando en que tendría que terminar el gran trabajo, así que se dirigió a su piso, se ducho y luego llamo a la casa Uchiha.

_Mansión Uchiha habla Itachi_ – le contesto un joven

Etto, ¿Estará Sasuke? – pronuncio tímido.

_Espera ¿de quien_?

Uzumaki Naruto

_En seguida_…- _Ah Sasuke no seas…Itachi dame ya el teléfono… Toma si es para ti…no te pongas a hablar con mis llamadas… que no le he dicho nada Sasuke… Dámelo…_

_Naruto_ – dijo Sasuke al otro lado del teléfono.

El aludido ya tenía una gota de sudor en la frente de haberlos oído discutir así.

_¿Naruto?_ – Llamo de nuevo Sasuke-.

Ah – reacciono – si perdón te llamaba para saber a que hora terminaríamos el trabajo.

A_ las 7 ¿Te parece?_ – dijo pausadamente el moreno

Claro, ¿tengo que llevar algo?

_No, tengo todo acá_

OK nos vemos

B_ye_.

Sasuke colgó el teléfono y suspiro, cuando de reojo vio a su hermano mayor reírse disimuladamente con un aire maligno. Kukuku – se escuchaba

Decidió pasar de el, e irse a buscar las cosas para el proyecto, _todo si es que llegaban a trabajar._ – pensó.

----Nuestra Historia--------

Naruto caminaba por las calles de la ciudad muy lentamente, llevaba su mochila y como casi llegaba el verano, andaba con una polera negra con magas y un pantalón anaranjado. Tenía un papel en la mano y buscaba la casa de Sasuke por ambos lados.

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando se encontró frente a una mansión con estilo tradicional japonés, que respondía a la escritura del papel. Toco el timbre y un chico de unos 17 años, de largo cabello negro, recogido en una coleta baja, lo jalo adentro exclamando – Así que tu eres el amigo rubio de Sasuke-baka.

Naruto no sabia que decir. Ah si yo soy Itachi Uchiha su hermano mayor.- se presento el desconocido al rubio quien también se presento. Uzumaki Naruto un placer –le dijo cortésmente.

Kawaiiiiiiiii – exclamo Itachi abrazándolo.

¡Hermano! – se oyó de pronto – ¡no lo acoses!

Pero, Sasuke si es tan lindo ¿como es que no te has enredado ya con el?- decía Itachi mientras le revolvía los rubios cabellos a Naruto, quien ya se estaba sofocando.

El menor de los Uchiha tomo a Naruto del brazo y corrió con el escaleras arriba (..xDD)

Al estar en la habitación de Sasuke, Naruto se dedico a observar con detalle el lugar.

Era un espacio bastante grande, pintado de azul, con algunos posters de animaciones, cantantes, un escritorio con un notebook y al lado una guitarra acústica, una gran ventana a la pared contraria de su gran cama.

El dueño de la pieza miraba divertido el asombro del rubio, pero debía interrumpir su minuto de admiración.

Naruto –dijo con voz seria- debemos trabajar.

Y el aludido saliendo de su ensoñación respondió – s-si!

Y asi ambos se pusieron a discutir los detalles del trabajo, sentados en la alfombra hicieron planes y empezaron su gran proyecto.

Este consistía en la recreación de un esqueleto de una víbora con piel incluida, una perfecta obra.

Al anochecer Naruto se disponía a marcharse, cuando Sasuke le cuestiono. -¿Sabes que he podido cumplir mi apuesta, pues te he tenido a mi merced todo el día? –

Naruto lo miro incrédulo, estaba en una mala situación, Sasuke de espaldas a la puerta y el sentado en su cama; pintaba mal para el Uzumaki.

Sasuke se acerco, con una maquiavélica sonrisa en el rostro, mientras que el rubio reacciono poniéndose de pie rápidamente y acercándose a la ventana pero el moreno seguía acercándose.

No olvides que el que me propuso el reto fuiste tu- agrego enarcando una ceja el Uchiha al ver el nerviosismo de Naruto.

Este se congelo, sabia que no era una buena idea pero le rebatió – eso fue porque… porque sabia que…pensaba que no eras gay y no aceptarías ya que no querrias nada conmigo así yo podría ganar

Sasuke se rió – ¿y a ti quien te dijo que era gay? ¿Y que quisiera algo contigo haber?

No supo porque, pero aquel comentario, lleno de ironia le dolio a Naruto, quien tomo sus cosas y con paso firme se retiro del lugar.

Imbecil ¿Qué se cree?- rumiaba mientras salía de la mansión.

Sasuke por su parte observaba por el ventanal como el rubio se iba. Y suspiro. En el mismo momento en que Itachi entraba de golpe a su pieza.

¿¡Qué le hiciste a naru-chan!? Hermano tonto…-rugio- sabes lo enojado y triste que se veía? – siguió profiriendo maldiciones en su nombre hasta que se percato que Sasuke también lucia triste, aunque tenia una expresión de indiferencia.

Suspiro.-Solo has las cosas bien – agrego marchándose luego-

----Nuestra Historia-----------------------------------------------

_Naruto estaba enfrente de Sasuke, quien lo miraba irónicamente, el rubio se acerco a el con intenciones de besarlo, pero este se aparto y sonrió, Naruto hizo u berrinche y Sasuke lo jalo de la camisa para que sus labios rozaran pero se volvió a apartar. El rubio lo miro molesto y Sasuke volvió a tomarlo por la camisa pero esta vez para besarlo apasionadamente cuando…_

Pf!

Un bulto caía al suelo.

Dentro del desordenado cuarto, una cabellera rubia se paraba sobándose del porrazo y respirando muy agitadamente.

-Que ni en sueños me deje tranquilo ese bastardo…- pensaba mientras iba a darse una ducha, ya que hacia mucho calor…

----Nuestra Historia----------------------

Ya en el colegio, Naruto corría a toda prisa por los pasillos, era bastante tarde y se llevaría un regañó de parte del maestro, todo por culpa de su sueño – mira que tener ese tipo de sueño, Naruto definitivamente estas mal…-Se iba auto convenciendo mientras corría pero al doblar una esquina se encontró con una chica y no la pudo esquivar.

Perdón – le rogó mientras la ayudaba a levantarse, una blanca mirada se poso sobre el, detrás de sus largos cabellos azulados y le respondió – s-si no te preocupes. Me llamo H-Hinata por cierto un gusto – se presento mientras le sonreía.

Naruto, el gusto es mío – se presento también devolviéndole una amplia sonrisa a Hinata – bueno nos vemos llego tarde-

Naruto siguió corriendo y Hinata suspiro.

El Uzumaki llego atrasado a clases y tuvo que soportar otra reprimenda, pero como siempre no presto atención. Se sentó y con desgano atendió a la clase, ya que aun para Naruto era importante saber de que se trataba.

Sasuke por su parte, no dejo de mirar la ventana, un detalle que no paso desapercibido por nadie especialmente por el profesor que también lo regaño a el.

Bueno – dijo finalmente el "sensei" – como ya notaron hoy tenemos entre nosotros a 2 alumnos nuevos.

Naruto se sorprendió, había llegado tan molesto que había ignorado a todos y no noto los alumnos nuevos.

Adelante preséntense

Hinata Hyuuga un gusto estar aca-

Gaara, lo mismo digo.-

Bien quedense donde estan luego veremos sus puestos.

Naruto aun miraba hacia los nuevos, a Hinata ya la conocía pero el otro le causaba curiosidad.

Esa hora paso bastante rápida con la conmoción de los dos estudiantes recién llegados.

Al finalizar el día Hinata le dio alcance a Naruto antes de salir.

N-Naruto-kun! – lo llamo haciendo que todos la observaran

Hinata-chan ¿que tal tu día? – pregunto calmadamente el ojiazul.

Bien gracias…- respondió mientras se sonrojaba, aunque esto causo que empezaran rumores- por cierto ¿Ya conociste a Gaara?

¿Quien? -

El otro alumno nuevo ¡ven vamos!- y diciendo esto lo tomo por el brazo y se lo llevo del salón.

Todos quedaron anonadados por la escena de la "parejita" como se les apodo.

Naa Sasuke…-le comento Shikamaru- ¿no te parece que a Hinata le interesa Naruto?

No es mi problema-. Le contesto el otro arreglando sus cosas y restándole importancia a su respuesta.

----Nuestra Historia--------

Mira allá esta…-

Hola Hinata, hola Naruto – los saludo un chico de su misma edad con los cabellos rojizos y los ojos verdes ofreciéndoles una linda sonrisa.

Bueno, me debo ir – dijo mientras se marchaba Hinata (granaportexD)

y, Naruto-kun ¿que te trae a mi?

Etto...hinata me trajo para conocerte ...-

Esta niña...bueno un gusto de todas formas- acepto finalmente gaara con una hermoza sonrisa en su cara.

Y así Naruto y Gaara entablaron una amena y divertida conversación sobre sus gustos sus intereses etc.

Una situación que se fue repitiendo día tras día, ya que se llevaban bien y tenían muchas cosas en común, mas de las que esperaban.

Al pasar un tiempo, Sasuke comenzó a preocuparse de que Naruto pasaba demasiado tiempo con Gaara y también de que lo evitara de la forma en que lo hacia, siquiera le dirigía la palabra y todo el grupo lo noto.

Sasuke, sabes que no me gustan las cosas problemáticas – empezó a decirle en un momento Shikamaru.- pero debes hablar con Naruto o perderás a la única persona que te cambia para bien ¿sabes?

Sasuke lo observo, si bien no tenía una estrecha amistad con el Nara, sabía que escucharlo no era malo, ya que aunque no lo pareciera era muy observador y preciso en muchas ocasiones.

¿Por qué me dices todo eso?- pregunto Sasuke luego de pensarlo un momento.

Hm.- murmuro el aludido – Porque Naruto te aprecia bastante y yo que crecí con el, lo note y seria triste que terminara así, además – sonrió – tu eres interesante también.

Sasuke se sorprendió, pero no dijo nada mas, para observar como el rubio reía mientras les contaba algo a Gaara quien también sonreía.

----Nuestra Historia--------

Cada vez Sasuke y Naruto parecían mas alejados y fríos entre si; pero realmente Naruto se preocupaba de lo que al Uchiha se refiera y al contrario también sucedía.

Un día, cuando Naruto llego al colegio, encontró sobre su escritorio una cajita con un collar dentro y una nota dirigida a el, con perfecta caligrafía.

_Gracias por hacerme bien_

_Usalo_.

El Uzumaki leyó incrédulo el papel, como había llegado tarde ya estaban todos dentro del salón y no pudo saber quien lo dejo allí, aunque tampoco se animo a preguntar.

El pendiente era una hermosa pieza de plata, con forma de remolino, y por detrás el kanji de cielo formado con lápiz lazuli.

Naruto lo observo detalladamente era perfecto, y se lo coloco con cuidado, y lo escondió de las miradas indiscretas que se habían posado sobre el.

Gaara y Hinata se acercaron a el durante el recreo, encontrándolo sumido en la melancolía observando el collar.

El chico pelirrojo no quiso acercarse y se retiro del lugar, por alguna razón no sentía que debiese quedarse.

¿Naruto-kun? – Llamo tímidamente la Hyuuga – que bello collar – exclamo al instante observando la pieza en las manos del Uzumaki.- ¿Quién te lo regalo, un admirador quizás?

Hinata-chan, no se quien me lo regalo, solo se que era para mi…- respondio en un murmullo.

¿Quizás Gaara-chan?-

Naruto se sonrojo nunca había pensado en eso.

La nota decía gracias por hacerme bien…- dijo para disimular su turbación el rubio.

Hinata abrió los ojos de pronto cuando recordó.

Flash_ Back_

_Hinata estaba sentada detrás de Shikamaru terminando unas tareas, y este estaba sentado junto a Sasuke con quien conversaba._

_Sasuke, sabes que no me gustan las cosas problemáticas – empezó a decirle en un momento Shikamaru.- pero debes hablar con Naruto o perderás a la única persona que te cambia para bien ¿sabes?_

_La Hyuuga miro a el Uchiha pero este le devolvió la mirada sin decir palabra y luego le contesto al Nara._

_Fin Flash Back_

Podría ser…- murmuro de pronto la chica – ¿Sasuke-san?

¡Sasuke-kun! ¡Sasuke-sama! – chillaban varias chicas al ver pasar al Uchiha quien naturalmente las ignoro.

Naruto las observo con fastidio y voltio la mirada de inmediato hacia su amiga quien lo miraba divertida.

Imposible, - comenzó diciendo Naruto- el no haría esto.

Hinata lo observo, conocía las intenciones de Gaara, pero Naruto no estaba mejor sin Sasuke, y ella no podía hacer nada para ayudarle pues el Uzumaki no le había confiado esa parte de su mente a ella.

----Nuestra Historia------------Nuestra Historia--------

Sasuke se deshizo rápidamente de sus fans y ahora estaba concentrado jugando con la cámara de su celular, enfocando las hojas de cerezos y el gran manzano.

¿Bonita cámara na? ¿Sasuke-kun?- dijo de pronto una irónica voz detrás de Sasuke, pero el no se voltio a verlo y le respondió

¿Necesitas algo Sai?

Hm. nada en particular- expreso sin gesto alguno el pintor- solo comentarte que alguien le ha regalado un hermoso collar a Naruto-chan – y dicho esto Sasuke esbozo una sonrisa, _el dobe se puso mi regalo_ pensó – su gesto descoloco a Sai quien definitivamente no se lo esperaba y agrego- M e pregunto si será quien el otro día Naruto decía que no podía alcanzar cuando se durmió…

Sasuke lo miro atentamente, esperando alguna otra información.

Bueno- dijo finalmente Sai- nos vemos Sasuke-Kun – marchándose del lugar

El moreno decidió que era mejor no presionar a Sai para que hablase pues tarde o temprano lo haría, y por eso lo dejo irse.

-------------Nuestra Historia-------------Nuestra Historia---------------

Naruto llevaba el collar puesto, cuando diviso a lo lejos a Gaara entado en la ventana y se acerco a el. – ¿pasa algo Gaara?- le pregunto puesto que parecía deprimido.

Naruto… no es nada no te preocupes- le respondió este sin animo alguno.

…..

Silencio

¿Sabes algo? – dijo de pronto Gaara haciendo que Naruto voltease a mirarlo fijamente.

Olvídalo – dijo al fin de unos segundos- ando idiota hoy.

Idiota?

El Uzumaki suspiro, al menos su amigo volvía a parecer mas animado, después de la conversación.

---------Nuestra Historia-------------Nuestra Historia---------------

Al toque del timbre los estudiantes volvieron a sus respectivas salas para el final de aquel día. Para el grupo de Naruto la clase era, Biología

Bien, terminen su proyecto, se presenta la próxima semana – anuncio el sensei al entrar.

Se armo un gran abucheo, ya que era una fecha muy apresurada para un proyecto tan grande pero el profesor los callo, respondiendo – no hay excusas.

Todos empezaron a juntarse con sus parejas de trabajo y Naruto y Sasuke tuvieron que volverse a hablar para terminar el proyecto.

Entonces – pregunto con desdén el Uzumaki al sentarse.

Debemos terminarlo en algún lugar con esta hora no nos bastara.- replico el Uchiha sin expresión de molestia alguna.

Naruto reflexiono, si iban a la casa de Sasuke y sucedía algo similar a lo ocurrido podría escapar, pero si iban a la casa del rubio ósea su piso, no habría ninguna oportunidad de hacerlo.

¿Cuando? – pregunto con resignación

El domingo…-

Esta bien… iré después de almuerzo – contesto rápidamente Naruto para concentrar su atención al proyecto.

Sasuke le observo, sonriendo autosuficientemente pensó – _por fin puedo arreglar todo esto_ –

Por cierto, Naruto, Itachi te envía esto. – exclamo entregándole un pequeño sobre al rubio quien lo miraba con incredulidad.

Naruto tomo el sobre que le extendía el moreno con desconfianza y lo abrió.

Este cordialmente invitado a la celebración del cumpleaños numero 18 de Uchiha Itachi el sábado a las 22:00hrs hasta que todo se acabe. ¡Una fiesta de disfraces!

No te pongas algo muy llamativo – le interrumpió la suave voz de Sasuke en sus pensamientos – o Itachi te querrá acosar, ya viste lo mucho que le gustaste la ultima vez ¿no?

Naruto le miro con recelo, pero anuncio – iré – mientras observaba como en el rostro de Sasuke se formaba una "sonrisa"

Ahh- se desperezaba Shikamaru – por fin termino la semana – decía bostezando.

Jajaja – reia con fuerza el rubio – eres un vago Shikamaru.

Na! na! Narii¿Y como supiste que te gustaba? – decía un niño de unos 10 años que iba conversando con otro

Y-yo… -susurraba Narii- no se Mido, no me preguntes cosa así! – le replicaba mientras se sonrojaba.

Ah…¿pero que te guste un chico siendo uno, no es mas vergonzoso? – le pregunto inocentemente Mido, mientras Narii se sonrojaba y lo perseguía con intenciones de golpearlo.-Midoriii!!! ¡Ven acá!.

Naruto se detuvo a observar a los pequeños, hasta que se alejaron del lugar, en compañía de Shikamaru quien lo miraba con expresión graciosa en su rostro medio dormido, pero no emitió opinión alguna al respecto.

----------------------------Nuestra Historia-------------Nuestra Historia-----------------

El día sábado, Naruto iba de un lado a otro buscando un disfraz con el cual asistir a la fiesta del mayor de los Uchiha, ya que se había comprometido a ir.

Bueno, creo que mi viejo disfraz de ángel me servirá, - se decía a si mismo en voz alta mientras se lo probaba- luego comprare algún regalo para Itachi-san.

El chico peino sus rubios cabellos, agrego algunos accesorios, se coloco la aureola y las alas sobra una polera blanca y un pantalón a tono.

Se coloco una chaqueta encima, - para no llamarla atención – se dijo- no quiero que me pase nada desagradable camino a la fiesta.

Al llegar a la mansión de los Uchiha's, diviso a varias personas en la entrada todos iban disfrazados y daban sus nombres para poder entrar, así que los imito.

Naruto-chan, viniste – lo recibió ya dentro Itachi quien iba vestido con un traje de gala muy propio de los 50' – ven siéntate.

Naruto emitió un sonoro suspiro y se fue a sentar a un sillón en una esquina de la sala de estar.- no se que hago aquí ni siquiera traje el regalo lo olvide- pesaba apenado cuando escucho una fría voz hablándole.

Así que viniste…-

Al alzar la vista, estaba Sasuke vestido completamente de negro y con unas orejas sobresaliendo de sus desordenados cabellos azabaches y una cola a juego también.

Naruto no pudo reprimir su risa y Sasuke le miro molesto.

No te rías dobe, Itachi-bastardo insistió en que lo usara o algo_ malo_ me pasaría – dijo al estremecerse

Naruto lo observo con cara de entenderlo, lo que relajo al Uchiha, para luego romper a reír de nuevo.

Sasuke lo observo con resignación, dándose cuenta que el collar resaltaba en su polera blanca, ya que se había quitado la chaqueta.

Te queda muy bien…- le dijo quedamente.

Naruto se puso serio y le observo.

¿Así que fuiste tu el que me lo envió?

En respuesta Sasuke se turbo y miro hacia a pista de baile.

Podría ser- agrego riendo el Uzumaki- ¿una disculpa?

Si fuese así, aceptarías mi perdón- le pregunto el Uchiha sentándose a su lado.

Quien sabe – le dijo con desinterés y torneando los ojos el rubio, a lo que el moreno sonrió.

¿Sabes Naruto, que tú aureola esta de lado? – Dijo agregando en un murmullo – ¿o es que el ángel quiere jugar a ser demonio? – para finalizar la frase ronroneándole muy cerca de su oído.

Naruto se petrifico y le observo muy fijamente, cuando sintió la respiración fría y acompasada de Sasuke en su cuello que le provoco que una descarga eléctrica recorriera su cuerpo, y cerro los ojos un momento cuando…

* * *

No me maten por favor, pero debo dejarles con la duda xDD

Queridas (os) lectoras (es) que me leen xD lamento la tardanza pero por fin estoy de vacaciones así que estaré subiendo mas seguido, inicialmente esto era la mitad del capitulo 3 pero viendo que me salio tan largo lo dejare en dos o tres partes

:D luego también subiré un dibujo de Naruto disfrazado de ángel y Sasuke-neko xD ame mi imaginación perver que salio a flote en ese momento xDDd

Bueno nos vemos en la próxima actualización gracias por todos sus comentarios, que ya responderé

Nenya.

"Nunca me había sentido tan lejana y apartada de mi, como si mi cuerpo y alma no me perteneciesen y yo no estuviera viva aquí y ahora…"


End file.
